Ma vie pour le trouver
by Wing-a-ding-ding
Summary: Jamais une histoire n'aura ete aussi longue a etre publiee... desolee s'il manque des accents la, je suis sur un clavier qwerty Bonne lecture! R&R please.:
1. Chapitre 1

**Bon et bien voilà, une ch'tite histoire à propos de Lancelot et de quelqu'un d'autre. Bon comme pour les autres, à part le perso qui dis "je" tous les autres appartiennent au film et aux légendes. En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira.:) Premier chapitre. c'est une histoire courte, je pense que 3 ou 4 chapitres feront le tour! ;) Bonne lecture!**

"Lanceloooot!!!!!!" Ma voix lui parvint malgré le tumulte du champ de bataille, il se tourna lentement vers moi, la flèche fichée à côté du cœur. Son regard se teinta un court instant de surprise, puis il eut un infime sourire alors qu'il tombait doucement. Lorsqu'il toucha le sol, il ne respirait déjà plus, et son regard était fixé dans ma direction.  
Des larmes me brouillèrent les yeux alors que je me taillais un chemin au travers de mes ennemis pour le rejoindre, tranchant tous les saxons qui se trouvaient sur ma route. Mes jambes se dérobèrent quand je parvins enfin à ses côtés et je tombais à genoux alors que mon cœur lui venait de se briser en mille morceaux. Il faisait maintenant un bruit de métal brisé au fond de ma poitrine, et le simple fait de respirer m'arrachait des gémissements de douleur et de peine.  
Je venais de perdre Lancelot.  
Lancelot.  
Des larmes roulaient sur mes joues alors que mes mains, dans un geste mécanique passaient sous son corps pour le soulever et le serrer contre moi, pour la première fois depuis des années. Et la dernière.  
"Ne me laisse pas maintenant Lancelot.. Pas maintenant.."  
Ma voix devint un murmure et je n'entendais plus la bataille qui faisait rage autour de moi. Je répétais son nom comme une prière, comme pour le faire revenir, je parlais dans la langue de nos ancêtres ou celle des pictes… Lancelot.  
Je ne sus combien de temps je restai agenouillée ainsi, son corps inerte serré entre mes bras, à murmurer des phrases inaudibles, mais ce fut le soudain silence du champ de bataille qui me ramena un peu à la réalité.  
Je levai les yeux et vit Guenièvre, en larmes devant moi. Et Arthur qui accourait vers son ami.  
Il ne fallait pas qu'il me voit, sinon il poserait des questions et… Et je ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent.  
Mes yeux embués se posèrent une dernière fois sur le visage de Lancelot alors que je le déposais lentement sur le sol.  
"Ne me laisse pas…"  
Sans laisser le temps à Guenièvre de faire quoi que ce soit je me sauvais, courant à en perdre haleine sur le champ de bataille pour rejoindre la forêt. Plusieurs fois je m'embronchais dans les corps, tombait presque pour repartir aussitôt.  
"C'était ma vie qu'il fallait prendre!!! Pas la sienne!! Pas la sienne!!" Le cri d'Arthur me parvint du lointain et acheva de me briser le cœur… J'aurais moi aussi donné ma vie pour que Lancelot ne tombe pas. J'étais venue pour cela, et j'étais arrivée trop tard… A l'entrée de la forêt je fus stoppée dans mon élan par deux bras puissants, qui m'étreignirent avec force pour que je ne m'échappe pas.  
Je n'en avais plus la volonté. Et de ces bras se dégageait une douceur qui m'apaisa un instant.  
"Que t'arrive-t-il petite fille?"  
Le son de cette voix, profonde comme les entrailles de la terre, je l'avais déjà entendu.  
Merlin.  
Je levai des yeux dont les larmes ne cessaient de couler et il m'observa en fronçant les sourcils.  
"Tu n'es pas romaine. Et tu n'es pas Picte. Qui es tu?"  
Voyant que je ne répondais pas il me serra d'avantage contre lui.  
"Aucune importance. Tu ne veux aucun mal. Viens. Suis moi. Nous allons parler un peu. C'est toi qui a crié le nom de ce chevalier n'est-ce pas?"  
Il m'entraîna plus avant sous les arbres sans attendre de réponse, comme s'il lisait dans mon âme sans la moindre difficulté.  
"J'ignorais que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Arthur se souciait de lui. Sa mort cependant m'attriste, puisqu'elle brise deux âmes en même temps, dont une plus fragile que l'autre. Viens, assieds toi. Bois un peu. Tu en as besoin."  
Il me tendit une gourde pleine et resta le bras en l'air jusqu'à ce que j'approche les mains pour la prendre. Ce fut à cet instant, lorsque mes doigts effleurèrent les siens contre le cuir, qu'il eut un sourire pour moi, et que je sentis en même temps quelque chose qui entrait en moi et se répandait lentement comme une douce chaleur, comme un soulagement.  
Je l'observais en silence quelques secondes, mes pleurs s'étaient taris à mes yeux, et même si mon cœur me déchirait toujours la poitrine à chaque battement, je me sentais plus sereine.  
Lui pouvait faire quelque chose.  
Cette idée folle germa dans mon esprit sans que je puisse rien faire, et avant que ma conscience lui ait barré la route, un espoir immense s'était implanté dans mon âme.  
"Je vous connais Merlin. On parle de vous dans toute la Bretagne.. Et je sais quels sont vos pouvoirs…" Je baissais les yeux alors que ma voix se brisait, puis reprit lentement. "Vous pouvez faire quelque chose n'est-ce pas? Je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'il vive encore.. Prenez ma vie en échange, je vous la donne, même si elle n'a que peu de valeur… Je vous en prie…"  
Il resta imperturbable quelques instants, écoutant mes suppliques le visage grave, puis se leva et s'éloigna.  
Avant de disparaître entre deux arbres, il se tourna vers moi.  
"Es-tu vraiment prête à donner ce que tu as de plus cher au monde pour le ramener?  
- Oui… Vous avez ma parole."  
Il hocha la tête.  
"Dans ce cas, rejoins moi ici ce soir, à la nuit tombée. Et que cela reste scellé au fond de ton esprit."  
  
Ce dernier sursaut d'espoir allait me rendre folle, mais il était la chose qui me maintenait en vie alors que les heures qui me séparaient de la tombée de la nuit avançaient. Jamais je n'avais connu de jour plus long que celui ci… Jamais je n'avais eu tant de hâte à voir les ténèbres engloutir la terre. Cela faisait des heures et des heures que j'étais sous les arbres, agenouillée au sol à dessiner des choses incertaines dans la terre avec mes ongles.  
Il n'en restait pas grand chose d'ailleurs, mais cette douleur n'était rien en comparaison de celle de mon cœur dont les morceaux ne cessaient de me déchirer les poumons à chaque battement. Comme j'aurais souhaité mourir aussi lors de cette bataille.. Comme j'aurais donné ma vie pour sauver celle de Lancelot.  
Lancelot….  
La seule évocation de son nom me fit monter les larmes aux yeux mais je les effaçais d'un geste rageur. Il n'était plus question de pleurer. Car au fond, qu'est ce que cela changeait ? Rien.  
Seule restait la certitude que cela n'avait rien effacé.  
Un bruit de pas se rapprochant me fit relever la tête, et par un prompt réflexe je me retrouvai debout, épée en main avant même que mon esprit ait analysé la nature de ces pas… Car si il l'avait fait il aurait vu qu'ils n'étaient en rien agressifs, et qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à se dissimuler.  
« Tu es nerveuse petite fille. Mais une combattante très douée assurément… » Merlin eut un petit rire en s'approchant. Mais mes yeux ne le voyaient plus.  
Ils s'étaient fixés sur le visage pâle et sans vie de Lancelot posé contre la poitrine de Merlin qui le portait comme s'il s'était agit d'un enfant endormi.  
« Il m'a fallu user de milles ruses pour subtiliser le corps… Heureusement que mon rang de druide m'est utile parfois.. » De nouveau un petit rire, alors qu'il posait le corps avec précaution.  
Il avait été lavé du sang, la flèche avait été retirée et sous la chemise propre, la peau avait été recousue.  
Ma main s'avança sans que je puisse rien y faire et elle se posa sur le visage de Lancelot avant de glisser pour effleurer son corps jusqu'à rejoindre sa main. Elle était froide et lourde. Pourtant je restai un long moment ainsi, à contempler son visage serein et cette main froide que je serrai comme pour la réchauffer. Merlin resta assis en face de moi sans bouger pendant tout ce temps, puis il alluma un feu à proximité du visage de Lancelot.  
Les flammes s'élevèrent très rapidement et dessinèrent sur le visage sans vie des ombres qui semblèrent lui rendre un sourire et un semblant d'âme.  
Il sorti quelques gourdes de sous sa toge avant de me prendre doucement la main et de me relever le visage, mon regard se faisant aussitôt happé par le sien.  
« Tu vas devoir me laisser seul avec lui, car ce que je m'apprête à faire ne doit être vu que par des druides ou des mages. Or tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre. Dans quelques jours, le seigneur Lancelot reviendra. Je t'en donne ma parole. » Mon cœur vint à battre une fois sans me faire mal, alors qu'une ombre de sourire se dessinait sur mon visage. Il allait le ramener….  
« Il est un moment après la mort où l'âme erre un peu sur ses terres, juste avant de trouver la voix vers les dieux. Lancelot est encore là. Alors pars. » Je baissais les yeux vers le visage de mon si vieil ami que j'aimais par dessus tout et depuis des années, avant de revenir à Merlin.  
« Pourrais-je le voir ?  
- C'est là que je te demande mon dû pour cet office.  
- Quel est-il ?  
- Tu dois me donner Lancelot. » Mon cœur manqua un battement. Qu'entendait-il par là ?  
« Comment pourrais je vous donner quelqu'un qui ne m'appartient pas ?  
- Tu as juré me donner ce que tu avais de plus cher au monde pour lui n'est-ce pas ? Et ce que tu as de plus cher au monde, c'est Lancelot lui même.  
- Oui… Mais…

- Le prix à payer sera sa mémoire. Il ne se souviendra pas de toi. C'est ce que j'entends par «me donner Lancelot ». » La signification de ses paroles me laissa sans voix durant quelques instants… Lancelot allait m'oublier ? Alors que je venais enfin de réapparaître dans sa vie… Pourquoi avait-il fallu que j'arrive si tard sur cette terre ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas réussit à arriver à temps pour le sauver et le serrer dans mes bras.  
Des larmes roulèrent de nouveau sur mes joues alors que j'effleurais de nouveau son visage.  
« Il m'aurait certainement dit que j'avais été folle d'entreprendre pareil voyage pour le trouver… Mais il m'aurait dit aussi sans doute qu'il était fier de moi.. S'il ne se souvient pas de moi que me reste-t-il ? » Une idée vint s'imposer devant le voile de mes larmes, et ce fut les yeux plus sombres que jamais que je fixais Merlin à mon tour.  
« J'accepte. Mais prenez ma mémoire également. » Cette fois ci ce fut lui qui parut surpris quelques secondes avant de me regarder de nouveau sereinement.  
« Es-tu sûre de cela ?

- S'il ne se souvient pas de moi, ou s'il ne peut être ramener, je n'ai plus de raison d'errer sur cette terre, alors ôtez le de ma mémoire.  
- Bien. Si tel est ton choix. » Il fit un geste vers les cieux, puis traça un symbole abstrait dans le noir, puis… Puis… Plus rien.  
La dernière chose que je vis fut un signe tracé au couteau sur la poitrine d'un corps allongé.. Et ma dernière pensée fut que je devrais retrouver ce symbole, car il m'appartenait.

_« Vous n'avez pas pu vous en empêcher Merlin… Il faut toujours que vous rendiez les gens heureux… _

_- Il est de mon devoir de chef de protéger mon peuple et de le rendre heureux ! De plus regarde ces deux là, aurais-tu eu le cœur de les séparer définitivement ? » Guenièvre se pencha dans la lumière des flammes pour voir Lancelot et la jeune fille du champ de bataille, tous les deux allongés. Merlin avait lié leurs mains entre eux, elle avait un collier ancien autour du cou qui devait représenter son peuple, lui avait le même symbole gravé au couteau au dessus du cœur.  
Elle eut un sourire attendri.  
« Non certainement pas… Mais comment vont-ils …_

_ - Seul le destin nous le dira. Nous verrons alors si j'ai eu raison de les soigner ainsi. » La main de Lancelot bougea un court instant sur celle de la jeune fille.  
Une larme roula sur la joue de Guenièvre : il respirait de nouveau. _


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Chapitre 2! Merci pour les reviews! C'est très encourageant :) J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant.. Attention, assez violent....._**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

****

                    « Attrapez la !! Je veux cette garce vivante ! »   
Ces cris me parvinrent d'assez loin derrière moi, cependant je savais qu'il ne fallait pas trop traîner.. Ces saxons étaient loin d'être de faible endurance. J'accélérais mon pas de course pour m'enfoncer un peu plus dans cette forêt que je connaissais par cœur. Cela faisait quelques années déjà que je la parcourais sans relâche, comme j'avais parcouru le monde pour… pour…   
Ce souvenir m'échappait.   
Je ne savais plus même vraiment de quelle partie du monde je venais, sans doute de quelques lointaine contrée romaine, ou plus loin encore.. La seule chose dont j'étais sûre, était que le vent venant de l'est m'apportait toujours un réconfort que je ne trouvais nulle part.   
Mes jambes se frayaient un chemins d'elles mêmes entre les racines et les herbes hautes qui obstruaient le passage pour qui ne savait pas leur demander la permission de passer… Je connaissais les gestes pour cela.   
Une main puissante m'arrêta dans ma course, se fermant sur ma gorge comme un étau, m'empêchant même d'appeler à l'aide.. Cette pensée me fit presque avoir un sourire.   
Qui pourrais-je appeler à l'aide de toute façon… J'étais une renégate et une fugitive pour toutes les peuplades des environs.. Il n'y avait plus guère que les romains qui ignoraient mon existence.   
La douleur sur ma gorge me ramena à la réalité, et je baissais les yeux en suffoquant pour découvrir le visage de cet infâme saxon que j'avais déjà défié et combattu à plusieurs reprises.   
« Je commence à connaître ton chemin sale chienne ! Tu ne m'échapperas plus. »   
Mes jambes tentaient d'atteindre quelques parties sensibles de son corps, mais c'était ses espoir, et lorsque je vis d'autres saxons émerger des buissons, je sus que c'en était fait de moi.   
Au moment où l'air me manqua vraiment, j'eus un dernier regard vers les cieux, j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de tomber aux mains de ces chien galeux de saxons…   
…Mais la vie resta en moi..   
Suffisamment longtemps pour souffrir des humiliations et violences de ces saxons. J'implorais chaque jour les dieux de me faire quitter cette vie durant laquelle j'avais perdu mon temps à courir après quelque chose qui m'échappait sans cesse. Je les implorais de m'achever plutôt que de me laisser me faire humilier chaque jour dans cette cage.   
Je provoquais  les gardes, dès que j'avais un peu de force pour le faire, afin qu'ils perdent patience et qu'ils m'achèvent une fois pour toute.   
Mais les Dieux restaient sourds à mes suppliques, qu'elles soient silencieuses ou hurlées durant la nuit pour énerver les saxons. Les Dieux restaient sourds.   
Et mon corps était brisé de toute part.. Je sentais ma peau se gonfler et à divers endroits mes os l'avaient percée.. J'espérais mourir suite à ses blessures, mais Vagneth s'arrangeait pour que rien ne s'infecte, pour que ses hommes évitent les blessures qui pourraient m'être mortelles.   
Finalement ces saxons pouvaient faire preuve de tact et de sensibilité quand la situation l'exigeait.   
« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes ainsi. » Me susurra-t-il un jour à l'oreille alors que l'un de ses hommes était en train de s'acharner sur moi. « Il suffirait que tu m'implores et je cesserais ces tortures.. Tu resterais mon esclave personnelle et n'aurait plus à subir tous ces hommes qui se repaissent de tes charmes et de ta souffrance. »   
Il m'adressa un large sourire en faisant bouger l'os de ma jambe qui ressortait de mon tibia.   
La douleur me foudroya de la tête aux pieds et je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas lui offrir le plaisir de me voir crier.   
« Alors j'attends ? » Fit-il en se penchant vers moi comme s'il tendait l'oreille à quelque révélation. « Crie un peu pour moi…»   
Je pris une inspiration aussi longue que possible et aussi profonde que me le permettaient la douleur dans mes poumons.   
« Tu peux bien aller mourir dans la fange, sale chien, plutôt mourir maintenant que de te faire ce plaisir..»   
Il se redressa en fronçant le nez et les sourcils, et j'eus un sourire.   
Cette fois-ci il ne m'épargnerait pas.   
J'avais gagné mon droit de mourir.   
Un seul regret cependant : je n'avais pas retrouvé ce pourquoi j'avais quitté mes terres.   
Je fermai les yeux, enfin sereine après tant d'années à errer sans savoir pourquoi, à chercher quelque chose dont j'avais oublié l'existence mais que je savais plus important que tout pour moi.   
Mais au lieu d'un coup se furent des cris, puis le son d'armes qui s'entrechoquent.   
Ces bruits me rappelaient vaguement quelque chose, comme un battement de cœur lointain qui reviendrait petit à petit quelque part dans mon âme. Cela faisait palpiter mon sang, frémir mes muscles.. A moins que ce ne soit la perspective de la mort qui fasse cela.   
Non.   
C'était plus ancien.   
Comme un vieil écho qui trouve soudain une paroi, un repère pour se répercuter ailleurs, pour se faire entendre de nouveau.   
On me détacha soudain de la planche sur laquelle j'étais depuis plusieurs jours, et on me jeta sans ménagement dans ma cage.   
« On reprendra cette discussion plus tard ma jolie… »   
Le froid de la lame qui s'était glissé sous mon cou s'éloigna : ce n'était pas encore le moment de ma délivrance.   
J'eus un hoquet et des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues pendant que je me recroquevillais contre les barreaux.. Assez.   
J'en avais tellement assez.   
Assez de courir sans savoir où aller. Assez de ces souffrances que j'endurais chaque jour depuis .. depuis… Depuis combien de temps étais-je là ? à leur merci ? Je ne savais même plus.   
Au dessus j'entendais la bataille qui faisait rage, puis les bruits s'estompèrent, puis plus rien.   
Le silence.   
Après tout, si tout le monde avait été tué là haut, peut-être avais-je une chance de mourir de faim… Un petit rire me secoua quelques instants, repris presque aussitôt par un cri de douleur.   
Non.   
Si tout le monde était mort là haut, je devais trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici et me battre de nouveau pour trouver ce que j'avais perdu. Je n'allais pas me laisser mourir de faim.   
La mort semblait une délivrance, à condition que je l'ai choisi, or une mort faute de nourriture était loin d'être une mort agréable.   
J'avais une chance de sortir d'ici et de partir de nouveau.   
Tenter de trouver… Je ne savais même pas quoi. Ou qui.   
Le plus lentement possible je me traînais vers la porte de la cage, en tentant de ne pas forcer sur ma jambe brisée dont l'os était toujours visible à l'extérieur. La douleur de ces mouvements me voila les yeux un moment, mais je luttais pour ne pas perdre connaissance, pour ne pas laisser le sang m'envahir le cerveau et me faire perdre pieds.   
Ma mâchoire trouva un barreau et se referma dessus pour le mordre de toute mes forces alors que je bougeais encore un peu pour atteindre la serrure.   
Je voulus bouger mon bras gauche pour attraper la porte, mais il resta inerte à mon côté, et la douleur qui se répandit dans mon corps lorsque je tentais une deuxième fois de le mouvoir me fit lâcher les barreaux et pousser un hurlement.   
J'eus l'impression qu'il aurait pu fendre les murs et tout ce qui se trouvait au dessus de moi, mais la seule chose qu'il fendit fut mes poumons, et je restai ainsi, le souffle court, au seuil de la mort sans que celle ci ne daigne m'ouvrir.   
Mes mains se mirent à trembler.   
Ou peut-être qu'elles avaient toujours trembler, mais je n'en prenais conscience que maintenant. J'avais un voile devant les yeux, un voile épais qui ne me permit pas de voir grand chose à ce qui se passa dans les minutes qui avaient suivit mon hurlement.   
Il y eut du mouvement autour de la cage, puis le silence, et des silhouettes qui semblaient me fixer.   
« Vous êtes en retards….. » Murmurai-je à l'attention de mes ancêtres qui se trouvaient là, prêts à me tendre les mains pour que je les rejoigne.   
Mais la porte de ma cage s'ouvrit sur un visage jeune, un visage qui fit de nouveau écho dans le lointain. Il me fixa quelques secondes, puis deux bras passèrent doucement sous moi, déclenchant une nouvelle vague de douleur qui me fit gémir de nouveau. Je pris entre mes dents la première chose qui se trouva proche de mon visage, et je sentis les mains se crisper un instant sur mon corps. C'était sans doute son épaule.   
La lumière du jour me brûla les yeux et avec un gémissement je serrais un peu plus les mâchoires alors que des larmes ruisselaient sur mes joues.   
Lorsqu'ils s'habituèrent un peu, ce fut pour constater que le camp des saxons avait été détruit par ce qui semblait être une armée romaine, au vue des armures, mais quelque chose clochait. Les quelques personnes que je voyais passer ou s'approcher de moi n'étaient pas des romains.. Plutôt des Pictes. Le visage du saxon apparut soudain devant moi et je me blottis instinctivement contre le corps qui se recula également un peu, mais l'autre avança la main avec un sourire empli de haine.   
« Je garde ça en souvenir garce ! »   
Ses doigts s'accrochèrent à mon collier et tirèrent un coup sec dessus. Le lien céda et Vagneth éclata de rire alors que deux hommes l'entraînaient sans ménagement vers un chariot où d'autres saxons étaient déjà enchaînés.   
Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et le temps d'un battement d'ailes dans le lointain, je m'écartais du corps qui surpris me lâcha. Je posais ma jambe valide à terre, alors que dans le même mouvement ma main droite se saisissait de l'épée que le romain avait à la ceinture. Mon bras gauche pendait le long de mon corps et ma jambe droite traînait dans la neige, mais la douleur m'importait peu. Tout ce que je voyais c'était ce saxon qui osait poser son infâme main sur la seule chose qui restait de ce que j'étais.   
La seule chose qui me rattachait un temps soit peu à la vie.   
L'épée tourna dans ma main.   
« Rends le moi sale porc. » Mes doigts assurèrent leur prise sur la garde de cette épée dans un réflexe qui éveilla en moi de lointaines choses, des choses qui étrangement me faisaient me sentir mieux pour un moment.   
« Ôte tes sales doigts de ma vie où je te tranche la gorge sur le champ. » Le saxon me lança un regard implorant avant de se débattre.   
« Mais lâchez moi ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle va vraiment me… » Mon bras droit fendit l'air, et l'épée se planta dans le cœur du saxon qui s'affaissa entre des deux hommes encore sous l'effet de la surprise.   
Mes doigts lâchèrent la garde de l'arme alors que j'avançais d'une jambe vers la main ouverte du saxon qui tenait quelques secondes plus tôt le collier.   
Des larmes roulèrent de nouveau sur mes joues alors que je tendais la main vers cet objet qui était presque plus que ma vie, mais la douleur revint soudain, et je sus que je ne pourrais pas l'atteindre.   
Mes jambes se dérobèrent avant que j'atteigne le cadavre, et je basculais lentement.   
Je vis une main s'emparer du collier, il disparut de ma vue un court instant, puis cette même main le posa entre mes doigts qui se fermèrent instinctivement dessus.   
Je reconnus cette main.   
C'était celle du romain qui avait ouvert la porte de ma cage.

A suivre...


	3. Chapitre 3

**_Bonjour à toutes et à tous éventuellement!_**

**_Je suis profondément navrée pour ce manque d'updates dans les chapitres… Mais comme je bosse sur une autre fix, celle là est un peu passée à la trappe. Vraiment désolée..  
Donc voilà, je vous poste le chapitre 3.  
Merci à La petite fée clochette pour sa review qui m'a rappelé que je vous devais la suite.. MDR!  
Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour les reviews, c'est vraiment encourageant et ça fait plaisir de faire plaisir, alors voilà, je m'y remets! J'avais un peu peur que ça ne passe pas le fait que je fasse revenir Lancelot, mais apparemment c'est bon ;) L'histoire est bien avancée maintenant, donc vous aurez la suite un peu plus rapidement, promis!_**

**_Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**

« Qui est-elle ? »  
Le ton de la voix était rude, mais le son marquait une certaine compassion.  
Mes sens revenaient peu à peu à la réalité, mais je ne parvenais pas à ouvrir les yeux, ils semblaient refuser obstinément de m'obéir.  
« Nous l'ignorons Arthur, cela fait 6 jours maintenant qu'elle dort.. Merlin l'a soignée mais elle ne se réveille pas.  
- D'où vient-elle ?  
- Nous l'avons délivrée de la horde de saxon qui avait établi son campement au nord de la forêt…  
- Vous êtes allés bien loin pour les trouver… Je ne pensais pas que vous profiteriez de mon absence pour agir ainsi.  
- Ecoute Arthur, cela fait des mois que ces chiens mettaient à mal toute la région… Il fallait bien qu'on s'en charge. Et puis on s'engourdit à rester dans ce château ! »  
J'entendis des rires autour du lit, puis le silence revint et une main se posa sur mon front.  
« Cela faisait longtemps que les saxons la gardaient ?  
- Probablement assez longtemps pour que tous les hommes de Vagneth lui soient passé… l'ai…  
- Ca va Gauvain.. j'ai compris. Pauvre enfant… Qu'a dit Merlin sur son état ?  
- Qu'elle avait juste besoin de repos. Apparemment les saxons ont tout fait pour la garder en vie. Je suppose qu'il s'agissait d'un caprice de Vagneth.  
- Qui l'a trouvée ?  
- Lancelot. »  
Il y eut un silence dans la pièce, puis la main s'écarta de mon front et j'entendis des pas s'éloigner.  
« Tu as bien fait Lancelot. Maintenant tâche de prendre un peu de repos, je vais veiller sur elle à ta place. Depuis combien de temps n'as tu pas dormi.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de repos Arthur. Tout va bien.  
- Il n'a pas fermé l'œil depuis qu'elle est là… Il est resté à son chevet tout le temps. Je ne m'en plains pas, ma femme est tranquille pendant ce temps là ! »  
De nouveau des rires, puis la voix de celui que l'on nommait Arthur reprit.  
« Je vois.. Bien je vais….  
- Regardez ! Elle a bougé ! »  
Evidemment que j'avais bougé.. Ma main venait de faire un geste sur le matelas, juste pour attirer leur attention et leur faire comprendre que j'étais réveillée et que je les entendais..  
Une main pleine et rassurante se posa aussitôt sur mon poignet et je sentis un corps s'asseoir près de moi sur le lit.  
Cette chaleur me fit du bien mais je tentais tout de même d'ouvrir les yeux, ou du moins de prononcer un son. Je me sentis ouvrir la bouche à plusieurs reprise sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, alors je renonçais en me contentant de remuer les lèvres aussi lentement et distinctement que je pouvais.  
« Que dit-elle ? »  
Le corps sur le lit se pencha un peu vers moi, m'apportant encore plus de chaleur qui se diffusa dans mon bras puis dans mon corps tout entier, apportant quelque chose de rassurant que je n'avais pas connu depuis longtemps..  
Mes lèvres formaient toujours le même mot, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi c'était celui ci que mon esprit avait choisit de prononcer en premier.  
« Elle dit mon nom. » Fit la voix au dessus de moi avec une pointe de surprise et de douceur.  
Lancelot.  
C'était sans doute la chose la plus rassurante qui me venait à l'esprit pour le moment, juste parce qu'il était le premier visage amical que j'avais vu dans ma cage, et sa présence n'avait cessé de m'accompagner durant mes jours de profond sommeil.  
Un tissus humide passa sur mon front, rafraîchissant mon visage un court instant. Je sentis alors la main d'Arthur revenir sur mon front, puis elle descendit et toucha le lien qui maintenait mon collier.  
J'eus un bref sursaut dans le lit, et cela dut se sentir car Lancelot parla.  
« Tu ne devrais pas y toucher, elle a l'air d'y tenir beaucoup. »  
Arthur souleva tout de même lentement le lien et allait sortir le collier à la lumière, mais une fois de plus mon corps agit par réflexe et ma main se referma sur mon poignet.  
« N'y touchez pas.. »  
Ma voix venait de résonner à mes oreilles, mais je ne sus si j'avais vraiment parlé ou si c'était seulement dans ma tête...  
Il y eut un petit rire.  
« Tu as de la poigne pour une jeune femme qui a les bras brisés… Ne t'en fais pas, je ne veux pas te le voler. Je te le rends. Tu peux me faire confiance. »  
Mes doigts se décrispèrent d'eux mêmes, et je sentis le lien se reposer doucement sur mon cou.  
« Tu m'entends n'est-ce pas ? »  
J'hochais la tête.  
« Je me nomme Arthur, je suis le roi de cette contrée. Qui es-tu ? »  
Le roi Arthur ?  
J'avais entendu de nombreuses histoires à son sujet, mais plus encore à propos de ses chevaliers. Ces chevaliers qui venaient de si loin à l'est, et qui malgré leur liberté, avaient décidé de rester à son service. On disait qu'ils étaient invincibles et immortels.. On disait que l'un d'entre eux était mort au combat et revenu à la vie ensuite.  
J'eus un vague sourire : des légendes pour les enfants… Seulement des légendes.  
« Tu souris mais tu n'en dis pas plus… Peux-tu parler ? »  
Je tentais une nouvelles fois de répondre, et enfin un son sortit de ma bouche.  
« Oui… »  
Je marquai une pause, il me semblât que cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas entendu le son de ma propre voix..  
« Bien, essaies d'ouvrir les yeux maintenant. Tu es en sécurité ici, nous ne te voulons aucun mal. »  
La main de Lancelot se resserra un court instant sur mon poignet, comme pour m'encourager.  
Je forçai sur mes yeux pour leur ordonner de s'ouvrir, et après quelques minutes à plisser les paupières, elles s'ouvrirent enfin.  
Le soleil avait un peu voilé ma vue lors de ma première sortie hors de la cave des saxons, je ne vis pas grand chose au début.. Puis mes yeux s'habituèrent, et après un moment, les silhouettes se dessinèrent un peu mieux jusqu'à ce que les visages m'apparaissent clairement.  
Et je reconnus Lancelot.  
Ce même visage qui m'était apparu dans cette cave et que j'avais pris pour un envoyé de mes ancêtres…  
Il m'adressa un léger sourire puis leva les yeux vers Arthur, qui s'était approché.  
Il avait le port noble et fier des légionnaires romains, mais il portait une tenue picte qui étrangement s'alliait parfaitement avec son visage aux traits typique de ces ennemis.  
« Bonjour milady.. » Fit-il en accompagnant sa voix d'une légère révérence. « Nous ferez nous l'honneur de nous donner votre nom ? »  
A mon tour je fis un mouvement de tête pour le saluer.  
« Yulia votre altesse.  
- Et d'où viens-tu ? »  
Je tournais les yeux vers Lancelot, comme s'il allait pouvoir m'apporter une réponse, bien que cela soit parfaitement stupide.. Comment pourrait-il le savoir, lui qui ne me connaissait pas, alors que je l'ignorais moi-même..  
De nouveau mes yeux allèrent retrouver ceux d'Arthur qui attendait patiemment la réponse.  
« Je l'ignore Seigneur… Cela fait si longtemps que je parcours les routes que je ne me souviens plus.  
- Comment peut-on oublier sa terre ? »  
C'était la première fois que Lancelot parlait depuis que j'avais ouvert les yeux. Lentement j'inclinais mon visage vers lui.  
« Je l'ignore également… Mes souvenirs ne sont clairs que pour les 4 années passées… Avant cette période je ne sais plus vraiment ce qui s'est passé, ni pourquoi je suis là depuis 4 ans. Je sais que je viens de très loin et que la route a été longue.. Mais c'est tout. »  
De mon regard je fis le tour de la pièce, rencontrant les yeux des 3 autres chevaliers légendaires qui me sourirent tous plus ou moins, mais en tout cas il n'y avait pas la moindre animosité dans leurs yeux. Ils me parurent juste tous fatigués.. Comme s'ils avaient marché pendant des années eux aussi.. Ce qui, selon les dires des anciens de la forêt, était vrai, puisqu'ils venaient de l'Est.  
« C'est étrange.. » commença Arthur. « Quatre années… ça remonte à notre dernière bataille contre les saxons. Peut-être es-tu l'une d'entre eux.. »  
Les chevaliers portèrent aussitôt la main à l'épée, mais ils stoppèrent leurs gestes quand ils virent mon regard vers leur Roi.  
« Plutôt mourir que de faire partie du clan de ces chiens ! »  
Ma phrase fit avoir un sourire à Arthur.  
« Oui bien entendu… Je suis désolé d'avoir dit quelque chose aussi vide de sens.. Il est bien évident que tu ne fais pas partie de leur caste. D'ailleurs pourquoi te retenaient-ils captive ? Le sais-tu ? »  
J'eus un vague sourire à cette question. Bien sûr que je le savais…  
« Je connais bien Vagneth, pour l'avoir provoqué plusieurs fois en volant dans leur camp. Je n'ai pas eu la chance suffisante pour m'enfuir cette fois… »  
Un frisson de dégoût me parcourut alors que devant mes yeux repassaient les tortures que j'avais subit pendant de longs jours… La main de Lancelot se referma un peu plus sur mon poignet, comme pour me soutenir même s'il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose.. Malgré tout cela me détendit un peu et je lui adressai un léger sourire timide. Son regard était impossible à soutenir pour moi, il était bien trop sombre, bien qu'une certaine douceur s'en dégagea un peu.  
Il y eut du bruit à l'entrée, et tous se retournèrent pour saluer un vieil homme d'un autre âge, qui leur sourit avec bienveillance avant de venir s'incliner devant Arthur qui lui posa la main sur l'épaule.  
« Combien de fois me faudra-t-il vous dire de ne pas me saluer ainsi Merlin… »  
Et ce fut lui, le Roi, qui s'inclina plus bas encore.  
Le vieil homme lui adressa un large sourire puis se tourna vers moi et s'approcha du lit.  
« Notre petite protégée est éveillée ? Voilà qui est parfait. Comment te sens-tu petite fille ? »  
Je fronçais les sourcils à cette appellation.. Quelque chose en moi venait de nouveau de trouver un écho à ce vieil homme qui semblait tout droit sorti de l'écorce d'un arbre… Mon cœur manqua un battement avant de reprendre à une allure plus lente, plus reposée, m'apportant un réconfort que seul le puissant vent d'est pouvait d'ordinaire me procurer.  
Merlin me fit un sourire avant de se tourner vers tous les chevaliers qui n'avaient pas bougés.  
« Je vous prierais mes amis de quitter la pièce, je vais changer ses pansements. »  
Tous sortirent en silence, à l'exception de Lancelot qui tenait toujours mon poignet. Je vis la main de Merlin se poser sur la sienne et la soulever lentement en lui adressant un large sourire.  
« Elle ne va pas s'envoler Chevalier. Tu peux me faire confiance. »  
Lancelot cligna un peu des yeux, comme s'il revenait à la réalité, eut une ombre de sourire et quitta la pièce, suivit de peu par Arthur qui lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.  
« Comme des frères. » Murmura Merlin à mon attention. « Ils sont comme des frères. L'amitié qui les lit est plus forte que n'importe quel obstacle. »  
J'hochais la tête tout en déplaçant lentement mon bras valide vers celui qui ne bougeait toujours pas, juste pour poser ma main à l'endroit où celle de Lancelot avait laissé une petite chaleur bienfaisante.  
« Bien, voyons ces blessures à présent. »  
D'un geste lent il ôta la couverture qui protégeait mon corps tout en murmurant un chant dont j'ignorais le sens, mais qui me permit de rester calme alors que je découvrais l'état de mes membres…  
C'était un corps que je ne connaissais pas qui était allongé là, couvert de bandages qui couvraient des plaies qui avaient été recousues proprement, mais qui étaient toujours enflées par endroit. Les blessures les plus graves semblaient être mon bras et ma jambe. Les os avaient été replacés pendant mon sommeil, mais la guérison allait prendre du temps…  
« Tu auras du mal à manier l'épée pendant un temps.. » Dit Merlin en passant lentement un tissus imbibé d'un produit à la forte odeur de plante sur mon bras. « Quelques mois sans doutes. Peut-être plus. Et sans doute autant avant de pouvoir marcher. »  
Je relevais les yeux vers lui avec un froncement de sourcils.  
« Je ne manie pas l'épée Seigneur.. Je ne l'ai jamais fait. »  
Ce fut son tour de me regarder dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes.  
« On raconte pourtant que lorsque Lancelot t'a sortie de ta cage, le saxon a pris ton collier, et tu as quitté les bras du chevalier en lui volant son épée pour aller occire Vagneth.. Et ce, malgré ton corps brisé de toutes part. On raconte que ton maniement de l'épée et la précision de tes gestes étaient digne d'un guerrier émérite. »  
Mes souvenirs me renvoyaient des images de mes derniers moments dans cette cave, mais rien ne me revenait sur cet événement..  
« Je… Je ne m'en souviens pas… »  
Sa main se posa sur la mienne et la serra quelques secondes.  
« Alors une chose est sûre, tu tiens à ce collier plus qu'à ta propre vie… » Il plongea son regard dans le mien. « Te souviens-tu d'où il te vient ? Te souviens-tu ce qu'il représente ? »  
Mon cœur rata un autre battement, et repris un peu en accéléré cette fois. Je tentais de me souvenir, un visage flou m'apparut, sur un paysage aux plaines sans fin.  
« Je crois que c'est ma mère.. Je crois qu'il représente mon clan.. Je ne sais pas.. J'ai oublié. »  
Merlin eut un sourire rassurant.  
« Ta mémoire reviendra si tu le souhaites un jour. » Il marqua une pause et se redressa.  
« Voudras tu que je te montres des choses de nos contrées ? Peut-être l'une d'entre elle…  
- Ce n'est pas utile.. J'ai parcouru tout le pays de Bretagne sans rencontrer la moindre chose qui me paraîtrait familière.. Je ne viens pas d'ici. Je viens de plus loin. Beaucoup plus loin… Sans doute quelque part à l'est. Loin. »  
Il eut un sourire énigmatique devant moi, puis posa une main sur mon ventre.  
« Il va falloir que tu t'assoies. Tu as plusieurs côtes brisées, cela risque d'être douloureux. Mais il faut que je soigne ton dos. »  
J'hochais la tête mais lorsqu'il me tendit un petit bâton que je devais mordre je refusais en silence. Ca ne serait pas plus douloureux que la main de ce chien de saxon sur l'os de ma jambe..  
De nouveau un sourire éclaira son visage.  
« Je suis sûr que tu es une combattante qui ne doit pas avoir son pareil.. »  
Disant cela il me souleva lentement, très lentement, la douleur se réveilla sur mes poumons et gagna mon bras qui dut bouger un peu aussi car il n'était plus tenu par l'atèle.. Puis cela se propagea aussi dans mes jambes. Je gémis en plissant les lèvres, je sais que je les aurais mordues jusqu'au sang si j'avais fait autrement. Des larmes ruisselèrent sur mes joues mais je ne hurlais pas, bien que la douleur fasse cogner le sang contre mes tempes, me faisant un instant perdre pieds. J'étais proche de l'évanouissement mais je luttais pour éloigner ces éblouissements qui me venaient devant les yeux.  
Au loin j'entendais la voix de Merlin qui m'appelait sans cesse, tout en me passant un tissus humide sur le visage.  
Après quelques minutes, les palpitations s'estompèrent un peu, la douleur se calma pour se concentrer sur mes poumons uniquement, et je pus ouvrir les yeux, rencontrant alors aussitôt le regard souriant de Merlin.  
« Non vraiment, » me dit-il doucement. « Tu ne dois pas avoir ton pareil.. »

_**A suivre…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous éventuellement!**_

Je suis profondément navrée pour le temps entre les chapitres.. A vrai dire, si je n'avais pas reçu un mail me disant que quelqu'un avait ajouté mon histoire à ses alertes, je n'aurais sans doute jamais mis la suite.. Pourtant elle est écrite... Et depuis longtemps en plus !  
Donc voilà, je vous poste le chapitre 4.  
Et merci à Himeno-san pour le rappel LOL

Bonne lecture!**  
**

Je pus enfin m'asseoir seule dans le lit.

2 mois s'étaient écoulés. Ma côte brisée s'était réparée rapidement grâce aux soins de Merlin, et les plaies que j'avais dans le dos s'étaient résorbées plus ou moins en même temps.. Ce fut avec un sourire un matin qu'il approcha de mon lit un drôle de fauteuil. Il avait été fait de planches et de branches, et était posé sur ce qui avait du être la base d'une petite charrette.

« Voilà petite fille, avec cela tu vas pouvoir sortir d'ici. »

J'observais cette drôle de chose avec un regard un peu suspicieux.. Comment allais-je pouvoir le faire bouger avec un seul bras ?

Mon visage s'inclina vers Merlin et je lui posai la question, mais il ne répondit pas, se contentant de m'adresser un large sourire, puis il se tourna vers la porte restée ouverte.

« Chevalier, pouvez vous m'aider je vous prie. »

Lancelot apparut dans la chambre avec un sourire plus large que d'habitude.

« Bonjour Yulia. » Il n'attendit pas de réponse et désigna le fauteuil. «J'espère que ça te plait.. Je ne sais pas si ça va être très confortable, je n'y ai pas pensé en le faisant.. Mais on pourrait mettre un coussin qu'en pense tu ? »

Je le regardais avec de grands yeux.

« Tu l'as fait ? »

Il eut un petit rire.

« Oui avec l'aide de Gauvain je l'avoue... Je sais que ce n'est pas bon de rester enfermé comme tu l'es depuis que tu es ici. Tu guériras plus vite si tu peux profiter de l'air frais du dehors. »

Un sourire lui fendit de nouveau le visage, et il se plaça aux côtés de Merlin qui nous observait avec un sourire paternel.

J'eus un rosissement incontrôlé.. Depuis que j'étais ici, Lancelot avait toujours pris soin de moi et veillé à mon bien-être chaque jour. Je ne m'avancerais pas trop en disant que nous étions devenus de bons amis, assez proches même. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il se donnerait tant de mal pour que je puisse sortir un peu de cette chambre.. En fait je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il pensait autant à mon bien-être.. qu'il pensait autant à moi.

Mon regard croisa le sien et je rougis un peu plus, ce qui le fit sourire alors que je murmurais un « merci » inaudible.

J'avais perdu l'habitude de tant d'attention.. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps que j'étais entourée par tant de gentillesse et de compassion.. Les autres chevaliers, même s'ils étaient moins présents que Lancelot à mes côtés, venaient toujours me voir.. En fait il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans que j'ai la visite de l'un d'eux, juste pour prendre des nouvelles de mon état et pour discuter un peu. Mais bien que je leur portât à tous beaucoup d'affection, Lancelot était le seul à pouvoir m'approcher un peu.. Mon corps gardait un souvenir fort des tortures que j'avais subit chez les saxons et j'avais du mal à supporter une présence masculine trop proche.

Lancelot poussa un peu le fauteuil sur le côté, puis ils se placèrent autour de moi qui m'était tournée un peu sur le lit.

J'étais maintenant impatiente de sortir, cela me manquait de sentir le vent sur mon visage, de respirer l'air frais de cette contrée.. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que j'étais allongée ici à regarder par la fenêtre.

Leurs bras passèrent autour de moi en prenant garde de ne pas bouger ni mon bras ni ma jambe. Je me sentis soulevée, puis reposée sur le fauteuil, dans lequel Lancelot venait de placer d'une main un coussin. Ma jambe cassée reposait sur une planche qu'il avait pris soin de poser à l'horizontale et qui était recouverte d'une fourrure épaisse, de façon à ce qu'elle ne subisse pas trop les cahots des routes.

Une fois que je fus installée, Lancelot m'enroula une couverture autour des épaules et l'installa comme il put sur ma jambe, pour qu'elle soit protégée.

« Ne sommes nous pas au printemps ? » demandai-je en les voyant me couvrir comme si nous étions en hiver..

Merlin m'adressa un sourire.

« Ton corps s'est affaibli avec les mois passés ici et les coups reçus. Tu risques de prendre froid, même si nous sommes au printemps. »

Lancelot prit place derrière le fauteuil et posa ses mains sur les poignées qu'il avait installé dans le dossier, pour pouvoir me pousser.

« Nous y allons ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

Cela me fit avoir un sourire. Il était tout aussi impatient que moi de sortir…

« Oui allons y. » Fis-je en souriant de plus belle.

Merlin nous ouvrit la porte, et j'inclinai la tête pour le saluer lorsque je passais devant lui.

Je lui devais tellement..

Arrivés devant la dernière porte qui nous séparait de l'extérieur, Lancelot se pencha vers moi et posa sa main sur mon poignet, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

« Prête ? » Me demanda-t-il doucement.

Pour la première fois je bougeais mon bras pour prendre sa main dans la mienne, et je tournais mon visage vers lui avec un sourire.

« Merci Lancelot.. »

Il parut troublé par mon geste et nous restâmes un instant ainsi, nos regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, et nos mains jointes.. Un sourire se dessina ensuite sur son visage, un sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas, mais qui me plut bien plus que toutes les expressions qu'il avait pu avoir à mon égard…

« Je t'en prie. » Murmura-t-il en resserrant un court instant ses doigts sur les miens.

Puis il se redressa et ordonna aux deux gardes qui se trouvaient là d'ouvrir la porte du palais.

Bizarrement la seule chose à laquelle je pensai alors que les portes s'ouvraient et que la lumière du soleil me faisait plisser les yeux, c'était que le contact de sa main me manquait déjà. Et qu'elle était quelque chose d'ancien dans mon cœur.

« Et une gorgée d'hydromel pour la demoiselle ! Une ! » Gauvain me tendit une chope que j'eus du mal à tenir d'une main, aussi m'aida-t-il un peu pour que je boive.

Il savait que je ne devais pas boire beaucoup, et de toute façon je n'étais pas encline à l'alcool, mais ce soir nous fêtions les 20 ans de services des Chevaliers à Arthur… Et ses 5 années sur le trône de Bretagne.

L'hydromel me fit avoir une montée de chaleur que je tentais de dissimuler au mieux, car ils s'en amusaient assez. Je m'installais plus confortablement dans mon fauteuil, je voulus remettre la couverture mais elle m'échappa et glissa à terre avant que je ne la rattrape.

Galahad se pencha pour la prendre et me la tendit avec un gentil sourire.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas m'aider à la remettre en place..

Un bras féminin me la prit sur les genoux et l'installa sur mes épaules.

Guenièvre.

Tous les chevaliers s'inclinèrent lorsqu'ils la virent, elle leur adressa à tous un sourire avant de se pencher vers moi.

« Est-ce que la couverture est bien installée ?

- Oui merci beaucoup. »

J'avais eu l'occasion de parler plusieurs fois à la Reine, elle prenait grand soin de ma santé également et avait toujours un regard tendre à mon égard.. Comme si j'avais été une petite sœur, ou du moins quelqu'un à qui elle tenait beaucoup et qu'elle voulait protéger.. Mais en fait nous avions sans doute le même âge, ou alors je n'étais pas beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle.

Sans que je sache pourquoi elle avait l'air de me connaître depuis longtemps, mais lorsque je l'avais questionnée à ce sujet elle m'avait certifié que non, que je lui rappelais seulement une camarade de combat qu'elle avait perdu quelques années auparavant. Cependant bien que je n'en dise rien, son visage m'était familier.. Mais peut-être me faisait elle seulement penser à quelqu'un que j'avais connu auparavant, ou alors c'était une peinture d'elle que j'avais vu quelque part.

La beauté de la Reine était contée dans toute la Bretagne, il n'était pas impossible que j'ai imaginé son visage à maintes reprises sous les descriptions que les gens m'en faisait.

« Vous ne devriez pas tardez autant ma Reine.. » Fis-je doucement en posant ma main sur son ventre arrondi par la promesse d'un enfant. « Il va être fatigué avant même de naître sinon.. »

Elle eut un rire cristallin en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il sera sans doute aussi robuste que son père ! Et je suis sure qu'il tiendra aussi bien l'alcool et la fatigue. »

Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil en désignant discrètement son époux qui était assis un peu plus loin et l'observait amoureusement.

« Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter de toi.

- Je vais bien.

- Ce n'est pas ce que dit Lancelot.

- Et que dit-il ?

- Que tu cauchemardes beaucoup. »

Je dus faire un effort pour ne pas regarder dans la direction de Lancelot qui était assis un peu à l'écart, une chope à la main. Observant tout de loin, mais toujours avec une pointe d'attendrissement dans le regard pour ses compagnons de route.

« J'ignorais qu'il écoutait aux portes de ma chambre pendant la nuit… » Fis-je en tentant de sourire mais le trouble qui m'avait envahie m'empêchait de le faire correctement.

Guenièvre s'en aperçut et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

« Tu ignores beaucoup de choses au sujet de Lancelot. Mais saches que quoi que tu fasses, il est dans tes pas pour s'assurer que tout va bien. » Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre. « Vois-tu cette couverture que j'ai arrangé sur tes épaules ?

- Oui…

- Lorsque je l'ai prise il était déjà debout pour venir t'aider. » Elle se pencha pour retrouver mes yeux. « Il veut te protéger. Alors ne lui cache plus tes peurs.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi prend-il soin de moi à ce point là ? Pourquoi… »

Lentement elle s'accroupit en soutenant un peu son ventre, pour être à mon niveau.

« Parce qu'il tient à toi. J'ignore ce qui le lie à toi de la sorte, mais depuis qu'il t'a trouvé, il a beaucoup changé. En bien. Il sourit beaucoup plus.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Tu peux me faire confiance, Arthur lui même m'en a parlé. »

Je lançais un regard vers le Roi qui leva sa chope dans ma direction avec un large sourire.

Bizarrement je n'entendais plus vraiment les voix des Chevaliers qui pourtant continuer de parler tout autour de nous. Mon regard se fixa dans la direction de Lancelot et lorsque Gauvain bougea un peu je le vis : assis sur un muret, le dos appuyé contre une colonne de pierre. Il avait le regard un peu dans le vide, sa main gauche faisait tourner la chope devant lui, et sa main droite était posée sur sa poitrine, un peu au dessus du cœur.

Un instant il tourna la tête et nos regards se croisèrent.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on se regardait.

Mais pour la première fois, son regard me troubla plus que je ne voudrais me l'avouer.

Et il me fit mal.

Parce qu'il y avait alors énormément de tristesse dans ses yeux, plus que je n'en avais jamais vu chez lui. Pourtant son expression changea presque aussitôt, et comme l'avait fait Arthur, il leva sa chope en me souriant légèrement.

Gauvain bougea de nouveau, et Lancelot disparut de mon champ de vision. Je posais ma main sur celle de Guenièvre.

« Je voudrais rentrer… Pourriez vous demander à Gauvain de venir me pousser s'il vous plait ? »

Elle eut un sourire en se redressant et fit un signe en direction de Gauvain qui eut lui un large sourire égrillard et se tourna vers Lancelot.

« Hey Lancelot ! La belle veut regagner sa chambre ! »

J'eus un frisson incontrôlé. Sans trop savoir pourquoi j'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas Lancelot qui me raccompagne à ma chambre… Je redoutais son regard à présent. Car j'avais soudain eu le sentiment que j'étais la cause de cette tristesse que j'avais surpris dans ses yeux, et je ne voulais pas être cela…

Pourtant lorsque je le vis réapparaître, il arborait un large sourire et donna une tape amicale dans le dos de Gauvain qui riait franchement.

Il se posta derrière le fauteuil après avoir salué Guenièvre et me fit lentement tourner alors que tous me souhaitaient une bonne nuit en riant à gorge déployée. Rire qui fut repris par Lancelot alors qu'il me poussait vers ma chambre.

« Ils ne changeront jamais.. » Dit-il comme pour lui même alors que nous étions dans le couloir qui menait à ma chambre. « De vrais brutes… Mais nous sommes tous frères finalement.. je ne devrais peut-être pas me moquer de la sorte. »

De nouveau j'entendis son rire qui me détendit un peu bien que mon cœur se refuse à reprendre un rythme normal.

Quelque chose venait de bouger en moi. Un déclic.

Comme une serrure qui s'ouvre enfin après de longues années à rester fermée à tout. J'ignorais ce que cela pouvait être, mais je le craignais presque… Lorsqu'on a vécu si longtemps dans l'ignorance de son passé, de sa réalité, on craint de les retrouver.. Car on ignore ce que cela comporte, et ce que cela pourrait impliquer dans une vie.

Cependant je ne pourrais plus rien faire. Je sentais que cela s'était mis en route, et que je ne pourrais pas l'empêcher. Ca allait prendre un peu de temps peut-être, mais ma mémoire allait revenir.

Et je savais dores et déjà que Lancelot devait y être lié d'une quelconque manière.

Sans doute un conte que l'on me racontait étant enfant et qui aura décidé de mon parcours plus tard.

Oui.. Sans doute cela. Juste cela.

« Tu rêves damoiselle. Nous sommes arrivés. »

Je clignais un peu des yeux et retrouvais le regard rassurant et complice de Lancelot, qui m'adressait un large sourire.

« Désolée… Je dois être fatiguée. »

Il hocha la tête et s'apprêta à m'aider à sortir du fauteuil mais je fis non de la tête.

Son visage changea d'expression, il avait sans doute cru que je le repoussais par peur du contact, mais je le rassurais d'un sourire.

« Je voulais juste que tu sois le premier à me voir sortir de là… »

Il fronça les sourcils, puis je le vis écarquiller les yeux à mesure que je me levai lentement, en appui sur ma jambe valide.

« J'ai beaucoup… travaillé avec Merlin et la Reine pour que mes muscles fonctionnent de nouveau correctement après ces mois sans bouger… » Je crispais un instant la mâchoire sous la douleur qui se lança dans ma jambe lorsque je défit lentement les liens de l'atèle. « Mais je crois.. que ça a porté ses fruits.. » Je lui désignais le meuble derrière lui. « Mais je ne peux pas encore marcher seule.. Tu peux me donner le soutien que m'a fait Merlin s'il te plait ? »

Le « soutien » ainsi que je l'avais appelé dès le premier jour était un bâton qui se terminait plus ou moins en fourche que je calais sous mon bras valide, cela me permettait de combler le manque de force de la jambe qui avait été brisée.

Lancelot me le tendit, les yeux toujours écarquillés. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il me voyait debout. Et cela me fit avoir un sourire.

Il m'avait toujours paru très grand pendant ces mois allongée puis assise, et bien que je me trouvât à présent debout devant lui, il était toujours aussi haut…

« Recule toi un peu. »

Il obtempéra toujours en silence, bien que ces yeux soient maintenant emplis d'une joie qui me fit battre un peu plus le cœur, malgré la douleur qui me tenait tous les muscles crispés.

Lentement, très lentement, je fis bouger mon pieds qui était resté si longtemps inerte. La douleur se répandit dans tout mon corps pour un instant, mais cela faisait un certain temps que je m'entraînais dans ma chambre le soir, et je m'étais habituée à cette peine.

Un instant je relevai les yeux vers lui en souriant.

« Tu es le premier à me voir marcher.. Merlin lui même ne le sait pas encore… Mais tu as tellement pris soin de moi aussi que je voulais que.. enfin j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir.. »

Je fis encore un pas et me retrouvais de nouveau proche de lui.

Il souriait maintenant largement et plus que tout cela m'emplie de fierté.

« C'est magnifique. » finit-il par dire en souriant toujours. « Merci beaucoup.

- Non.. Merci à toi. »

Nous eûmes un sourire commun puis il me tendit la main en désignant mon lit.

« Je te raccompagne ? »

Cette fois ci j'eus un rire qu'il reprit presque aussitôt puis il ajouta.

« Ca va me manquer de ne plus te promener..

- Tu ne me promèneras plus Lancelot, mais nous irons nous promener. Et je dois t'avouer que je préfère cette nuance. »

Je pris sa main avec un sourire qu'il me rendit.

« Moi aussi. »

Lentement il m'aida à faire les quelques pas qui me séparaient du lit où il m'aida à m'installer comme d'habitude.

Mais cette fois ci une chose changea. J'avais gardé sa main dans la mienne, et je resserrais mes doigts autour des siens un cours instant.

S'il faisait partie de mon passé.. Qu'allais-je trouver ? Et si cela avait un rapport avec cette peine que j'avais vu dans ses yeux ?

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, l'inconnu n'avait pas été quelque chose qui m'effrayait beaucoup.. Mais dans le cas présent, l'inconnu était moi-même.. Et je craignais vraiment ce que j'allais y trouver.

Lorsque j'entendis ma voix, je ne pensai pas tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de la mienne.. Elle avait de loin dépasser mes pensées.

« J'ai peur Lancelot. »

Je vis son visage devenir grave alors qu'il se penchait tout en resserrant ses doigts autour des miens.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je veille sur toi. »

Je secouai la tête.

« Je ne veux pas me souvenir, j'ai trop peur. »

Il baissa les yeux un instant avant de me regarder de nouveau.

« Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

- Non… Mais je sais que ma mémoire va me revenir. Et je ne sais pas si je le veux. Cela me fait peur. »

Sa main se posa sur mon front.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je veille sur toi. » Répéta-t-il doucement. « Je veille sur toi, maintenant. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, il prit une chaise qu'il tira vers le lit et s'installa à mes côtés, sa main toujours prise dans la mienne. Puis il me caressa de nouveau les cheveux lentement.

« Endors toi. Je suis là. »

Son geste m'apaisa, pourtant je savais que quelque chose venait de changer. Mon cœur manqua un battement.

Lancelot.

Finalement je n'y avais jamais vraiment prêté attention, mais ce nom aussi trouvait un écho lointain en moi. Il faisait bien partie de mon passé.. Et je ne voulais pas savoir pourquoi.


	5. Chapitre 5

« Voyons voir un peu ce que tu sais faire avec une épée.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne savais pas manier cette arme… Je me suis toujours battue à mains nues.. »

Galahad me regarda longuement avec un sourire avant de désigner l'épée que je tenais à bout de bras.

« Pourtant tu sais déjà comment la tenir cette arme. Et tu ne t'en aperçois même pas… »

Je baissais les yeux pour découvrir que ma main s'était fermement serrée sur la garde de l'épée… Je levai les yeux au ciel, chose qui amusa beaucoup les chevaliers qui s'étaient tous réunis sur cette petite esplanade pour me voir « m'entraîner ».

Lancelot s'avança vers moi avec un sourire en coin, ses deux épées posées sur ses épaules.

« Alors… Voyons comment tu te débrouilles. Mets toi en garde. »

Son regard était franchement amusé lorsqu'il se mit lui même en position d'attaque, faisant tourner ses épées dans ses mains.

Une fois de plus je levais les yeux au ciel, amusée moi aussi de la situation.

« Mais puisque je vous dis que… »

Ma phrase fut coupée par mon bras qui se leva pour parer l'une des épées de Lancelot qui tentait d'atteindre mon torse. Dans le même mouvement j'effectuais une rotation pour parer sa deuxième épée qui voulait frapper mes jambes.

C'était étrange, comme si mon corps et mon esprits étaient deux choses distinctes… Je me voyais bouger à une vitesse qui m'étonnait moi même, parant sans cesse les coups de Lancelot qui me semblaient pleuvoir autour de moi..

Une sorte de frémissement m'envahit lentement, se propageant dans chacun de mes muscles au fur et à mesure que les épées s'entrechoquaient.. C'était un son que je connaissais, une odeur que je connaissais.. Des vibrations dans les bras que je connaissais aussi.. Sans me rappeler d'où ce savoir me venait.. C'était instinctif.

Plus j'enchaînais les coups, plus je me sentais bien, oubliant pour un temps la douleur de mes muscles qui reprenaient lentement vie après plus de 9 mois d'inactivité.. Ils peinaient un peu à suivre le rythme soudain que je leur imposais, mais je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, et Lancelot attaquait toujours.

Il avait perdu son sourire et semblait maintenant vraiment se concentrer sur le combat.

Mon cœur accéléra d'un coup, alors que je m'étais un peu éloignée de Lancelot pour m'offrir une courte pause. J'eus l'impression que les battements envahissaient l'atmosphère, qu'ils s'entendaient par delà mon corps, mais la seule chose que je sentais vibrer à l'extérieur, c'était mon collier.

Mon épée tourna dans ma main, comme un réflexe délicieux qui me fit avoir un sourire, je commençais à apprécier cela. Ou peut-être à le ré-apprécier.

Les battements de mon cœur se firent plus ténus un instant, puis reprirent de plus belle alors que je me tassais un peu sur moi même avant de bondir, épée en avant sur Lancelot qui parut surpris par cette attaque…

Mes mouvements s'enchaînèrent encore plus vite qu'au début, et il perdit bientôt une épée, puis une deuxième, et ma lame se retrouva au niveau de son cœur.

Ce fut à cet instant, alors que tous applaudissaient, que mon regard se posa où ma lame avait écarté le tissu de la chemise, et je vis un symbole tracé au couteau sur sa peau. Un symbole que je connaissais déjà, et qui était ce qui comptait à mes yeux plus que ma propre vie.

Mon épée tomba à terre alors que je me reculais lentement, mon cœur faisait un bruit sourd, résonnant dans mon crâne à tel point que j'eus l'impression qu'il allait éclater. Mes mains se posèrent sur ma tête comme pour retenir les battements à l'intérieur, comme si soudainement quelque chose allait en sortir.

Des images me revenaient, des images que je ne connaissais pas, comme si elles appartenaient à la mémoire de quelqu'un d'autre. Une voix au fond de moi tentait de se faire entendre : un hurlement de douleur plutôt, qui avait été sans doute trop longtemps enfoui tout au fond de mon âme. J'eus l'impression que mon cœur tombait en morceaux… Pour la seconde fois…

La seconde fois ?

Dans un flou irréel je vis les chevaliers s'approcher de moi, ils me parlaient mais je ne parvenais pas à les entendre. Le hurlement prenait un peu plus de place dans mon âme à mesure que d'autres images me revenaient.

Des chevaux

Des plaines

Le vent d'Est sur des huttes

Une vieille femme

Un collier

Une route. Une route qui n'en finissait pas.. Mais je devais arriver au bout. Je voyais qu'à l'horizon, il y avait quelque chose. Étrangement malgré la distance je savais que ce quelque chose était important pour moi et qu'il fallait que je le rejoigne.

Alors je me mis à courir.

Une main tenta de me retenir mais je m'en dégageais. Je ne devais pas être retardée..

Je devais atteindre l'horizon le plus vite possible, ma vie en dépendait…

Ma vie ?

Non.. Celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

Mes pas résonnaient au même rythme que mon cœur sur le paysage, je courrais à perdre haleine sans vraiment savoir où j'allais, mais il fallait que je cours.

Je vis des combats et des visages morts.

Tous m'entouraient et m'empêchaient d'avancer.. je devais me tailler un chemin parmi eux à coups d'épée. J'avais appris le maniement de cette arme dans ce but. Arriver à temps. Me tailler un chemin dans la foule de gens qui se dresseraient sur mon passage.

« Yulia ? Ca va ? »

La voix me tira soudain de cette sorte de transe qui venait de m'envahir et mes yeux retrouvèrent presque aussitôt ceux de Lancelot qui s'était approché. Il avait ses mains posées sur mes épaules alors que les autres chevaliers me regardaient avec de grands yeux.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demandai-je d'une voix blanche.

Galahad ramassa mon épée au sol en souriant.

« Tu nous as montré que tu savais manier l'épée, et bien mieux que nous ne l'aurions imaginé. Ensuite je ne sais pas.. Apparemment la vue d'une partie du corps de Lancelot t'a mise en émoi.» Il éclata de rire, rire qui fut repris par tous les chevaliers et qui me fit monter le rouge aux joues. Phénomène qui s'amplifia lorsqu'il ajouta à l'attention de son compagnon. « Tu devras faire attention la première fois que tu te déshabilleras devant elle, qu'elle ne s'évanouisse pas.. »

Il se ramassa aussitôt un coup du plat de la lame de la part de Lancelot qui riait pourtant aux éclats.

« Cesse de dire des bêtises Galahad.. » Fit la voix de Guenièvre qui s'approchait lentement, soutenue par son époux. « Ne vois-tu pas que tu les mets mal à l'aise ? »

Je relevai les yeux et remarquai alors que malgré son sourire, Lancelot avait légèrement rosi et évitait soigneusement de me regarder.

Cela me fit avoir une petit rire incontrôlé qui fut surpris par Gauvain, mais il se contenta de me faire un clin d'œil complice en désignant Lancelot du menton.

Définitivement Gauvain était mon préféré après lui.. Il avait une bonne humeur et une franchise qui me mettait du baume au cœur, de plus il me faisait toujours penser à un ours affectueux. Ce qu'il était assurément, sous ses dehors un peu bourrus parfois, bien qu'il le soit beaucoup moins que Bohort !

Galahad s'approcha du cercle, épée en main.

« Bon, tout cela est très bien, mais si nous passions aux choses sérieuses maintenant.. J'ai bien envie de faire quelques passes avec la damoiselle, si elle se sent capable, bien entendu. »

Il ajouta à sa phrase une petite révérence tout en me fixant. Apres Lancelot, Galahad etait celui qui me troublait le plus car il fallait bien l'avouer, il etait plutot bel homme. Non pas qu'il m'eut jamais seduit, mais il avait une expression dans le regard qui me mettait parfois mal a l'aise. Pourtant il avait toujours ete un parfait gentilhomme, et les longues discussions que nous avions eu avaient toujours ete plaisantes, empreintes d'attention et d'une gentillesse toute fraternelle. Mais ca n'empechait pas qu'il etait tres agreable a regarder.

Tout ceci étant, je me méfiais de sa façon de combattre, qui était autrement plus violente que celle de Lancelot, et tout aussi meurtriere. Je craignais un peu de croiser le fer avec lui.. Autant j'etais sure que Lancelot me menagerait, autant lui allait se battre tout a fait serieusement.

« Ne la brusquez pas Galahad. » Fit Guenièvre. « Elle n'est pas complètem… »

Sa voix mourut alors que je m'avançais vers le chevalier, qui me fixait toujours mais dont le sourire venait de s'élargir. Mon épée tourna une fois de plus dans ma main alors que je lui rendais sa révérence.

« Bien. » Fis-je doucement. « Cela me flatte de voir que vous me jugez assez douée pour échanger quelques passes Galahad.. »

Il ne répondit pas mais m'adressa un clin d'œil en se mettant en position.

Les chevaliers nous firent de la place sur l'esplanade en se reculant vers les murs du palais.

La tension était palpable, je savais qu'il me faudrait faire appel à mes moindres souvenirs de l'épée pour le contrer, il était dangereux, même en entraînement. Et il ne me ferait certainement pas de traitement de faveur.

Tout à coup il se redressa, coupant net la concentration dont je faisais preuve et m'adressa un large sourire.

« Bien, que vais-je gagner dans ce combat ? »

Je me redressai à mon tour.

« Je vous demande pardon ?

- Oui c'est un duel, donc il faut que je gagne quelque chose. Que m'offrez vous ? »

Je le fixai un moment, ne sachant pas trop où il voulait en venir, mais je ne pus rien lire dans ses yeux.. Je savais qu'il était du genre joueur, mais a cet instant je restais quand même un peu perplexe.. Pourtant après quelques secondes, je pris le parti de sourire franchement.

« Je vous trouve bien sûr de vous Galahad.. Qui vous dit que vous allez gagner ? »

Il parut un instant surpris de ma réponse, puis sourit lui aussi de plus belle.

« Cela me paraît évident, vous vous battez sur de vagues souvenirs et des réflexes.. Cela vous fera faux bond à un moment ou à un autre.

- Si vous le voyez comme cela… » Mon regard avait changé, il m'avait offensé et il le savait très bien, cela le faisait sourire encore plus en face de moi.

Une colère venait de naître dans mon âme, je n'aimais pas être insultée de la sorte, et en public en plus, cependant je savais que c'était le but de sa manœuvre. Il me fallait faire plus fort que lui. Le duel commençait par ça. Une joute verbale.

Je me redressai en resserrant ma prise sur la garde de mon épée. Ma mâchoire se crispa un instant alors que d'une main je soulevai le lien de mon collier.

Il sortit à la lumière du jour sous les regards médusés de tout le monde.

« Si je perds, vous gagnez ceci. Est-ce un bien assez grand pour vous ? Ou vais-je aussi devoir parier mon corps et tout ce que ça implique ? »

Du coin de l'œil je vis Guenièvre qui voulait intervenir, mais Arthur la retint.

Galahad parut impressionné, pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais.

« Vous mettez votre vie en jeu.. Ce geste vous honore ma dame. J'accepte. Si je gagne, je prends votre vie. Si je perds, que voulez vous ? »

A vrai dire je n'en avais aucune idée. Je n'avais rien à lui demander, et je savais qu'il n'avait rien à me donner qui puisse égaler à mes yeux la valeur de mon collier.  
Puisqu'il avait voulu m'humilier en se gaussant de ma manière de combattre, j'allais lui rendre la pareille : je haussais les épaules.

« Vous n'avez rien a m'offrir qui puisse valoir ce collier.. Contentez-vous de m'amuser lors de ce combat et je m'estimerais heureuse. »

Il haussa les sourcils alors que tous ses compagnons riaient aux éclats.. Son regard devint plus dur malgré son sourire de façade, et je sus que j'avais fait mouche.  
A dire vrai je ne tenais pas a blesser Galahad, j'avais pour lui, comme pour les autres chevaliers, beaucoup d'affection et d'admiration, mais cela faisait partie du jeu qu'il avait lui-même lance. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'a lui.  
Il s'avança d'un pas vers moi pour que son épée touche la mienne.

« Vous m'offensez ma dame. Il est vrai que je n'ai rien qui puisse égaler votre vie, alors vous prendrez la mienne si je perds. »

Je le regardais avec un haussement de sourcils qui le fit sourire.

« Si je perds, je serai à votre service. »

Il y eut un instant de stupeur dans le groupe qui nous observait puis ce fut Arthur qui s'avança.

« Cela suffit vous deux.. Vos enjeux sont beaucoup trop grands pour un simple duel d'entraînement. Retirez ces mises. »

Des hochements de têtes approuvèrent autour de nous, mais lui comme moi savions qu'il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Nous avions tous deux un code d'honneur, bien que je ne sache pas vraiment quel était le mien.. Cependant cela m'apparaissait comme le pire des affronts de retirer la vie que je venais de mettre en jeu.

Galahad allait répondre, mais je le devançais.

« Je regrette votre Altesse, il n'en est pas question.. De plus… » Je me tournai vers mon adversaire et lui adressais un sourire. « Qui a dit que c'était un duel d'entraînement ?»

Il me rendit une révérence et un sourire puis se remit en position de combat, et je l'imitais presque aussitôt, après avoir lancé un regard rassurant à Lancelot qui se tenait près à intervenir.

J'eus un sourire alors que Galahad lançait la première attaque : il avait commis une erreur de jugement, je ne me battais plus sous le coup de réflexes et de vagues souvenirs, tout cela m'était revenu lors de mon combat contre Lancelot. Je savais me battre. Et plus encore : j'aimais cela.

Mon cœur émit un cognement sourd alors que mes muscles se bandaient pour parer son attaque.. Le coup qu'il me porta fut d'une puissance inouïe à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, si bien que je fus projetée de quelques pas en arrière. J'eus un goût amer dans la bouche : il avait réussit à atteindre ma lèvre de la garde de son épée, et du sang perlait sur mon menton.

Je l'essuyais d'un revers de main et me fendis en avant, au moment où je le savais, il venait de relâcher son attention. Il fut à son tour surpris par mon attaque, mais para assez facilement les deux coups d'épée que je lui portai à la suite.

Je le vis sourire et quelque part, cela m'apporta une certaine fierté : il appréciait ce combat, donc me jugeait vraiment bonne adversaire pour ce duel.

Mon épée fendit l'air une fois de plus dans un mouvement diagonal à une vitesse qui me surprit presque moi même et atteignit l'épaulette de métal qui protégeait le haut de son bras. Son corps se plia sous le coup mais il tendit son bras armé vers mon estomac et je dus me jeter en arrière pour ne pas être embrochée.

Pendant quelques minutes nous nous tournâmes autour, comme deux bêtes sauvages, nous jaugeant plus au moins. Mais j'avais compris quelque chose : je ne devais pas lui laisser l'avantage de la première attaque.

Je sentis mes muscles se délier alors que je bondissais vers lui, les deux mains prises sur la garde de mon épée. Des mouvements me revinrent, des gestes et des techniques de combat que j'avais appris il y a longtemps, et tenir cette arme de cette manière était l'une d'elles. L'une de mes jambes s'arrêta net à une distance suffisante de lui pour que mon bras armé puisse le toucher, et j'effectuais une rotation avant qu'il ait pu prévoir quoique ce soit. Avec mes deux bras, l'épée avait pris de la vitesse et dans le mouvement mon bras gauche donna une poussée à ma main droite qui emporta l'arme encore plus vite et elle heurta le dos de Galahad de plein fouet.

Il tomba à genoux le souffle coupé sous le choc, mais para tout de même un autre coup qui venait vers son visage. J'avais pris soin de le frapper du plat de la lame.. Il n'était pas question de s'entretuer ici…

Je vis son bras libre faire un mouvement circulaire mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'écarter, et son poing heurta l'endroit où l'os avait percé la peau quelques mois auparavant.

La douleur me fendit le corps aussitôt, se répandant dans chacun de mes os et muscles à la vitesse de l'éclair, si bien que le coup de poing qui me parvint dans l'estomac quelques secondes plus tard me parut comme une caresse.

Le sang me cognait les tempes alors que je tentais de ne pas m'évanouir sous la douleur qui se lançait dans ma jambe comme si on y avait enfoncé une lame ardente.

Dans le lointain j'entendais des exclamations de désapprobation, et parmi elles je reconnus la voix de Lancelot.. Je ne comprenais plus vraiment ce qui se passait, mais je sentis la terre contre mon dos et je savais que j'étais allongée.. Ma main chercha mon épée mais il avait du la jeter au loin. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis le visage de Galahad proche du mien qui arborait le sourire ravi du vainqueur.

« Je vous l'avais dit que ces vieux réflexes ne vous permettraient pas de me battre damoiselle. »

Il tourna la tête pour cracher un peu de sang sur le sol, puis me regarda de nouveau.

« Si vous le permettez maintenant, je prends une partie de mon du. »

Et sans attendre quoique ce soit, il se pencha comme pour m'embrasser. La rage que je ressentais à me voir ainsi humiliée en public me fit réagir au quart de tour, et avant que ses lèvres n'aient effleuré les miennes, ses yeux se révulsèrent sous la douleur d'un coup de genou entre ses jambes.

D'une autre pression de la jambe je l'envoyais rouler sur le côté et me relevais lentement.

Je ne parvenais pas encore à marcher correctement car la douleur qu'il avait fait renaître dans mon autre jambe était toujours présente. Ce fut donc en boitant que j'allais chercher mon épée, sous les encouragements de tous. Galahad était toujours plié en deux au sol, les mains sur l'entrejambe.

« Qu'attendez-vous Chevalier » Fis-je en m'approchant et en essuyant du sang qui coulait encore sur mon menton. « Le combat n'est pas terminé, et j'ai une double revanche à prendre. »

Il se releva avec une difficile lenteur devant moi.

« Double ? Je pensais que ce coup là en vaudrait au moins une… »

Je le vis souffler longuement alors que les autres chevaliers riaient aux éclats et le raillaient sur le fait qu'il aurait maintenant du mal à avoir des enfants…

Il cracha de nouveau un peu de sang et se remit en position de combat. Nous étions tous les deux amoindris, mais je savais que la douleur qui le tenait lui serait moins longue à se résorber que celle de ma jambe.. J'avais maintenant un handicap.

Je crispais la mâchoire, il ne fallait pas que j'attende qu'il se remette de sa douleur. Je pris appui sur ma jambe valide et me lançais en avant, les deux mains de nouveau sur la garde de mon épée. Cette fois ci, je le frapperais du tranchant..

Il para mon premier coup lorsque je me fendis, mais ma main gauche se défit de mon arme et vint percuter de la paume son menton. Cela le fit faire un pas en arrière que je mis à profit pour me baisser et le frapper à la jambe, l'obligeant à mettre un genou à terre.

De nouveau il para l'un de mes coups mais mon poing lui atteignit encore le visage, cette fois ci il se retrouva les deux genoux au sol pour ne pas tomber complètement.

Son arme tenta d'empêcher la mienne de lui couper le bras, mais je déviais au dernier moment et le frappais violemment à plat sur le poignet, le faisant lâcher son épée.

Je la repoussais au loin d'un coup de pieds et pointai mon arme sur sa gorge.

Nous restâmes ainsi un moment avant qu'il n'esquisse un geste que je suivi des yeux, prête à le frapper de nouveau s'il tentait quoi que ce soit, mais il se redressa de façon à n'avoir plus qu'un genoux à terre et porta la main à son cœur en baissant la tête.

« Je suis vaincu ma dame. Ma vie vous appartient, je serais à votre service à partir de maintenant. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, ses mots me firent monter les larmes aux yeux, mais je ravalai tout cela du mieux que je pouvais avant de sourire.

« Galahad, relevez vous je vous prie. »

Je voulus parler, mais la douleur dans ma jambe se réveilla soudain, m'envoyant des éclats lumineux dans les yeux qui me firent perdre pieds et je me sentis partir en avant.

L'instant d'après je me retrouvais dans les bras de Galahad, qui me posa doucement au sol avec un sourire.

« Désolé de vous avoir frappée à cet endroit, ce n'était pas très honorable de ma part. »

Je clignais un peu des yeux pour voir que tous les chevaliers et Arthur s'étaient approchés et me fixaient d'un regard inquiet, cela me fit avoir un sourire alors que je me redressai lentement. La douleur était encore présente, mais je me sentais un peu mieux, et mon cœur battait de nouveau doucement sans plus m'envoyer de sang violemment contre les tempes.

« Qui peut parler d'honneur alors que je vous ai moi même frappe à un endroit qui peut porter bien plus préjudice que votre poing sur ma jambe… »

Il eut un petit rire puis je sentis les deux bras de Lancelot passer sous moi pour me soulever.

« Il est temps maintenant de prendre du repos damoiselle. » Fit-il sans sourire.

Il lança un regard plus qu'assassin à Galahad qui lui rendit un petit sourire amusé, puis il se détourna, m'emportant vers ma chambre.

Cependant après quelques mètres je lui demandais de me reposer. Il me questionna du regard mais je ne répondis pas et fit un pas pour le contourner.

« Galahad, voulez vous bien venir ici je vous prie… » Fis-je doucement.

Le chevalier s'exécuta aussitôt et s'approcha de moi.

Au moment où il fut assez proche et avant qu'il ait dit quoi que ce soit, mon poing vint s'écraser sur son visage, faisant éclater sa lèvre dont le sang se mit aussitôt à couler sur son menton. Il resta un moment la tête tournée par le choc avant de me regarder de nouveau avec un vague sourire.

« Ceci Chevalier est pour avoir tenté de m'embrasser avant même d'avoir gagné le duel. »

Il essuya un peu de sang sur son visage puis s'inclina lentement avant de s'incliner.

«Mes plus plates excuses ma dame, il est vrai que ce n'était pas correct..»

En plus d'un joueur, c'était un séducteur invétéré... Je savais pertinament qu'il ne voyait pas plus loin qu'un jeu, mais je tenais tout de même à lui faire comprendre qu'il m'avait d'abord fait peur, et ensuite quelque peu humiliée devant tous. Il m'adressa un geste d'excuse que je savais vraiment sincère, puis il s'éloigna tranquillement.

* * *

Lorsque je fus de nouveau allongée dans le calme de ma chambre, et après que Merlin soit passé pour soigner mes blessures, on frappa doucement à ma porte. Je répondis d'entrer et ne fut pas surprise de voir Lancelot s'avancer jusqu'à moi.

Il baissa les yeux vers le pendentif que je serrais dans ma main, rassurée de le savoir toujours là même s'il m'avait coûté l'obligation de garder le lit quelques jours…

Lentement sa main se posa sur la mienne qui tenait le collier.

« Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille… » Murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Une fois de plus son regard me troubla plus que jamais et je dus détourner les yeux, cependant sans le vouloir ils s'étaient posés un court instant sur ses lèvres, et le souvenir de celles de Galahad qui s'étaient approchées me revint. Cette pensée me fit avoir un frisson. Lancelot s'en aperçut et s'assit sur le lit à côté de moi.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il le savait bien sûr, mais il voulait sans doute l'entendre de ma voix..

« Il.. il m'a fait peur. »Dis-je d'une voix à peine audible.

La main de Lancelot se posa sur mon visage et il le fit doucement tourner vers lui, nous rendant plus proches que nous ne l'avions jamais été.

Mon cœur se mit de nouveau à battre d'une façon sourde contre ma poitrine, alors qu'il me regardait sans bouger, ses doigts effleurant ma joue et mes cheveux lentement. Je le vis se pencher vers moi sans pouvoir rien faire, mais il y eut soudain du bruit dans le couloir, et on frappa à la porte.

Lancelot s'écarta prestement et reprit sa place sur la chaise proche de mon lit alors que Guenièvre entrait. Elle resta un instant sur le pas de la porte à nous fixer, comme si elle devinait quelque chose sur ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle n'était pas arrivée.

« Je ne dérange pas ? » Hasarda-t-elle avec un sourire après avoir lancé un regard à Lancelot.

Mes yeux se posèrent un instant sur lui et cela me fit presque rire : il paraissait un peu nerveux sur sa chaise, évitant de regarder l'une de nous ou alors il le faisait très furtivement. N'importe qui portant un peu d'attention à ce qui se passait aurait deviné la situation vu son état..

« Non entrez je vous prie.. » Fis-je en regardant de nouveau la reine qui se tenait toujours sur le pas de la porte.

Elle s'avança vers moi avec un sourire encore plus large.

« J'avais pourtant l'impression que je dérangeais un peu.. » Fit-elle innocemment en s'asseyant doucement de l'autre côté du lit.

Lancelot lui lança un regard avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

Guenièvre m'adressa un clin d'œil puis se redressa, se souvenant soudain de la raison de sa visite.

« Je venais pour savoir comment tu te sentais, et t'apporter ceci. »

Elle me tendit une petite fiole contenant un liquide mauve.

« Merlin m'a dit de te donner ceci, c'est un onguent qui calmera la douleur a ta jambe si jamais elle se réveille et t'empêche de dormir. »

Je pris la petite bouteille délicatement avec un sourire ravi.

« C'est très gentil de votre part.. Et de la sienne.. Merci.»

Elle se leva lentement en me souriant puis s'éloigna et quitta la pièce sur un dernier clin d'œil en désignant discrètement Lancelot qui était resté aussi immobile qu'un rocher.

Pendant un long moment nous restâmes silencieux à regarder fixement quelque chose de différent, la venue de la reine avait fait oublier l'incident pendant quelques instants. Maintenant nous étions de nouveau seuls et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la façon dont je devais me comporter.. Ni de ce que je devais faire pour dissiper le trouble qui se faisait sentir dans toute la pièce.

« Je suis désolé. » Finit-il par dire.

Oh non.. C'était bien la dernière chose que j'aurais voulu entendre… Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il regrette parce que… parce que.. J'eus un sourire : parce que j'aurais bien aimé que la reine n'entre pas.

Ma main retrouva la sienne sur le lit, le faisant avoir un léger sursaut et il releva la tête.

« Ce n'est rien.. Je.. »

Ma voix mourut, je ne savais pas quoi dire de plus. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'aurais aimé qu'il reprenne ce qu'il voulait faire, ce n'était pas convenable…

Nous restâmes silencieux un long moment, juste à nous regarder, avant qu'il ne s'éclaircisse la gorge en se redressant.

« Tu devrais te reposer maintenant. Dormir un peu. Il est tard. »

Il se leva, mais je gardais ses doigts pris dans ma main, et le feu aux joues et sans avoir le courage de le regarder je m'entendis lui demander ce que je voulais depuis le soir où il était resté assis près de moi.

« Reste avec moi. »

Le silence qui régna dans la pièce après ma demande pesa si lourdement et fut si profond que j'eus l'impression que ma voix avait été plus fausse que jamais, et j'eus presque un doute sur le fait que j'avais parlé.. Je dus faire un effort pour relever les yeux et le regarder.

Il était debout à côté du lit, la main toujours prise dans la mienne et me fixait intensément, une étrange lueur au fond des yeux, à tel point que je pensais l'avoir offensé.

Je lâchais sa main prestement et tordit la couverture entre mes doigts.

« Je suis désolée… C'est .. enfin je n'aurais pas du…

- Je reste. »

Sa voix me coupa dans mon élan et je levais les yeux vers lui alors qu'il s'asseyait de nouveau à côté de moi.

Une fois là il m'adressa un large sourire.

« Dors maintenant. Je reste près de toi. »

J'inspirai profondément, je savais ce que je voulais, mais je n'osais pas le formuler, et quelque part, cela me faisait peur.. Pourtant je resserrais mes poings sur la couverture puis je bougeai lentement. Très lentement, pour lui faire une place à côté de moi, pour qu'il puisse s'allonger.

Il me regarda faire avec un haussement de sourcils, mais je vis que ses yeux brillaient aussi d'un autre éclat. Lorsque ma main se déplaça pour écarter la couverture afin de vraiment l'inviter à se coucher là, il l'attrapa doucement entre ses deux paumes.

« Tu es sûre ? » Demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

« J'ai confiance en toi. »

Ma voix n'avait été qu'un souffle, mais il avait parfaitement entendu. Sans que je sache pourquoi son visage s'empourpra une seconde, puis il se leva et retira la ceinture qui tenait ses épées, ses chausses ainsi que sa cape.

Doucement il se glissa à côté de moi, et j'eus le sentiments que mes battements de cœur faisaient trembler tout le lit.. Une peur que je ne parvenais pas vraiment à maîtriser s'insinua dans mon esprit et me fit avoir un frisson lorsque je sentis son corps frôler le mien. Sans le vouloir j'eus un mouvement de recul brusque dans le lit. Il cessa aussitôt de bouger et je sentis juste sa main chercher la mienne sous les couvertures.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi sans bouger, allongés côtes à côtes à la lueur du feu dans la cheminée, mais lorsque le sommeil m'effleura les yeux, je me sentais détendue et en sécurité, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Et ses doigts jouaient doucement sur les miens, alors qu'il murmurait des phrases inaudibles qui m'apportaient pourtant plus de paix que le plus puissant des vents d'Est.


End file.
